U modrini prvog polumraka
by ecclesiastes31-9
Summary: Čarobnjačka povijest, baš kao i bezjačka, pisana je djelima nesavršenih ljudi koji stvaraju svijet u kojem nema mjesta za sve, a gdje su jedni osuđeni na doživotne robije za zločine koji to zapravo i nisu, dok drugi uživaju u slobodi koju ne zaslužuju, čineći zlo za koje nikad neće biti odgovorni. Ovo je priča Rona Weasleyja i Hermione Granger. AU


Hodali su cestom već dugo, činilo mu se.

Danas kad opet zakorače prašnjivim makadamom učinit će se petnaesti dan otkako su krenuli iz njegova doma ispraćeni zabrinutim pogledom njegovog oca.

Krenuli su rano tad, mnogo prije nego što će otkucati sivi čas i iako čak niti najmarljiviji ljudi čarobnjačkog svijeta nisu bili na svojim poljima da ih isprate svojim pozdravima, ipak, bilo je rano ljeto i dan je pucao preko istočnog neba, a zvijezde su se već polako gubile u plavičastoj svjetlosti, a ako već nitko drugi, češljugari su ih ispratili svojom radosnom pjesmom.

Sa čežnjom se sjećao tog prohladnog jutra i svega ugodnog i spokojnog što je ono nosilo u sebi i svega toga što je sad polako iščezavalo sa svakom novim danom i svakim sljedećim korakom provedenim na putu i suncem koje ih je sve jače grizlo za potiljke, odavajući naznake nadolazećeg ljeta.

"Ovo će biti jedno dugo, suho ljeto."

promislio je Ron Weasley, zastajući na trenutak da obriše znoj sa čela.

Da je Ron Weasley bio umoran bilo bi malo reći, a dok su mu oba tabana izjeli žuljevi veličine omanje ljudske šake, noge su ga boljele kako nikada do sad u njegovom dvadesetogodišnjem životu.

I ne samo noge, već cijelo, cjelcato tijelo, a kraja ovoj cesti nije se naziralo, već ih je iza svakog obzora čekao drugi, a iza svakog prevoja, nova dolina i nova planina koju je trebalo savladati.

Čak je i hrana na putu bila, moglo bi se reći, kvalitativno nezadovoljavajuća, sa čime bi se još najmlađi Weasley i mogao pomiriti, ali koliko je god ona loša bila, toliko se je malo i nudilo, a preko nezadovoljavajućeg kvantiteta ovaj mladi čovjek od dva metra jednostavno nije mogao preći.

Dani su k tome postajali sve vrućji i opakiji, a on je, po svemu sudeći uspio zaboraviti esencijali komad odjeće svakog putnika - šešir širokog oboda, dok je vukao tešku naprtnjaču, po svemu sudeći, punu beskorisnih stvari.

Da, Ron Weasley je bio umoran i čangrizav i ništa ga na svijetu u ovom trenutku nije moglo obradovati ili mu se učiniti lijepim i duši ugodnim, osim možda dvije velike i masne, dobro zapečene prepelice i duboka čaša hladnoga piva.

"Gledaj!" naglo je prekinuo njegovu misao kričavi, po njegovu mišljenju, nepodnošljivo veseo glas, a slatki miris zapečenog mesa rasplinuo se poput mjehura sapunice i ostavio ga gladnog i žednog u paklu podnevnog sunca, na prašnjavoj cesti sa ovom dvojicom, do zla boga nepodnošljivih suputnika i s ciljem nigdje na vidiku.

"Mr Weasley, ta.."

"Što hočeš?" izderao se, nemoćan u svome bijesu, univši se potpuno u lice iznenađene suputnice "Koga boga hočeš? Kad će više shvatiti da me nije briga gdje žive tvoji krvavi vilenjaci ili gdje su najbolja mandragorska polja?"

Ona je ustuknula i zastala na mjestu, skamenjena, a u očima joj je na trenutak zastao strah i još nešto što nije mogao razumjeti, ali samo na trenutak, prije što joj se lice izvilo u ljutitu grimasu koja je zrcalila onu na njegovom.

Otvorila je usta kao da će nešto reći, ali joj je u tom trenutku pojavio Harry i prišavši joj s leđa, uhvatio je za nadlakticu ruke, iznenadivši je. Ona se naglo okrenula prema njemu, sva njena pažnja ustredočena na njegov čvrsti stisak Harryjeve šake na vlastitoj ruci.

Pokušala se otrgnuti, ali ju je on čvrsto držao i to nije bilo moguće. Ipak je ona bila sitan čovjek, čak i za ženu.

"Ne bi to trebao raditi, ona ne voli to." pomislio je Ron, usmjerivši svoju pažnju i pogled prema Harryju. Učinilo mu se na trenutak da su joj oči zasjale sumnjivim staklastim sjajem. Znao je, Oh-nie je mrzila osjećaj bespomoćnosti, a nitko nije imao pravo dovoditi je u taj položaj, ne dok je on tu vi okraj nje: "Hej! Što ti misli.."

"Hermione, slušaj, molim te. Pusti, nije vrijedno." rekao je Harry, ne obraćajući pažnju niti na trenutak na ono što Ron ima za reći, gotovo šapatom i nježno, upravo suprotno od onog grčevitog stiska kojim je držao njenu nadlakticu.

Napokon, ona je podigla pogled prema Harryjevim očima.

Kimnula glavom, a on ju je pustio.

Zatim se okrenula prema Ronu i šutke, pogledala ga prodorno, ali bez trunke osjećaja u njenim tamnim očima.

I pljunula mu pred noge.

"Ako tako kažete. _Pui."_ odgovorila je tankim, ledenim glasom, suzbijajući sve ono što mu je htjela sasuti u lice i što je bez sumnje zaslužio da čuje i krenula prema naprijed bez ijedne riječi viška.

Ron nije očekivao ovakav rasplet događaja. Gotovo je zaželio da su se tu i sada počupali na mrtvo ime, samo da može gledati nju u lice i biti dio njenog osjećaja, ali ona se okrenula i nije se osvrtala, a sad je na njemu bio red da osjeti strah i da mu zasjaji u očima ono nešto što nije prepoznao u njenim - razočaranje.

S čežnjom je gledao kako korača cestom.

Ona je bila siva žena, dijete sivog naroda i bezjačko siroče, odrasla na Hebridskim otocima u vilenjačkim selima i poljima velikih zemljoposjednika, daleko od pravih čarobnjačkih naselja i gradova. Malo se o njoj znalo i onda kad je njegova majka uzela u svoju službu prije pet godina, a nisu niti puno saznali u tim godinama njenog službovanja na posjedu Weasleyjevih. Tek sad, kad je s njome provodio dane i noći i kad je on morao kročiti njenim stopama i onim što je ona zvala dom i što je bilo njeno, tek sad je vidio, koliko su siva pregača i marama kućne služavke u njoj toga zatomili i ugušili.

Svi se čudom čudili njegovoj majci kad su saznali da će joj ona biti služavkom i što više, kućnom; to neko čudno i zastrašujuće stvorenje sa Sjevera, odakle dolaze samo divlji i naprasiti sivi ljudi, kojih kao da ih se ne tiču riječi njihovih gospodara, rade i govore gdjekad što i kako hoće.

Moglo se za predpostaviti da ako se kojeg sivog čovjeka bičevalo, a bičevalo bi ih se počesto, da ćete u dva od tri slučaja na drvenom podiju pronaći čovjeka pognute ćelave glave, prošarane crnim šarama od obrva pa do potiljka, krvavih leđa i rukama vezanih debelim užem iznad glave, kako kleči i izvija se pod neumoljnim udarcima kaznitelja.

Ta obrijana glava i iscrtana lubanja bili su siguran znak sjevernog sivog čovjeka, bilo muškog ili ženskog jer ako su i bičevali koju ženu, što se puno rjeđe događalo, to su gotovo uvijek bile žene obrijanih glava i išaranih lubanja.

Crteži su bili urezani nekakvom neisperivom crnom tintom da ih se nije moglo nikakvom čarolijom ili napitkom ukloniti, a nikad nisu prikazivali njemu nešto njemu razumljivo i smisleno i činile tek neke crne šare i mrlje, simetrično zrcaleći desna lijevu stranu, dok se samo u središnjoj liniji protezala jedina neparna šara - gdjekad tek ravna crta, a drugdje sastavljena od mnoštva crtica i točkica. Čak su i nosili nakit - nekakve kamene ogrlice i naušnice, pojava koja se u čistokrvnim gradovima i naseljima nije nikako dopuštala, niti tolerirala.

Percy, Ronov stariji brat, uvijek bi se našao duboko uvrijeđen te bi redovito naprasno prilazio urešenim sivi ljudima, koje je, kao i mnogi drugi čarobnjaci, nazivao štakorima, čupajući im nakit sa ušiju i vrata, uz koju pljusku ili slično.

"Reda mora biti." bila je Percyjeva mantra koju je često ponavljao svojim ukućanima, a još ćešće žrtvama svojih nasilnih ispada. Nekako, Ron je uvijek sumnjao da sva ta njegova nastojanja imaju puno veze sa njegovoj predanosti radu i redu, koliko potrebi da nekoga unesreći i ozlijedi, ali sve dok je njegova agresija izbjegavala dom Weasleyjevih i koncentrirala se na služinčad, odnosno sive ljude, Ron nije imao previše primjedbi.

To jest, sve dok nije došla Oh-nie, nadimka koje su joj nadjenuli vilenjaci, a pravog imena Hermione, imena koji su joj nadjenuli neznani, bezjački roditelji.

Ona, sivi čovjek sa sjevera i bezjačko siroče, onda još jedva djevojka, a sad već žena i njegov vodič na putu do cilja, na putu kojeg je samo ona poznavala.

Sjećao se dobro njihovog prvog susreta.


End file.
